Real Vs Fairytale
by Vikinglady47
Summary: Killian and Emma watch movies of Peter Pan and Captain Hook. What would Killian's reaction will be?
1. Chapter 1

**We all know most of Disney's fairytales. How shocked we're we on Once Upon a Time when we saw Captain Hook for the first time? I was totally, I never expected Captain Hook to be hot or be a hero-like character. Neither did Emma. This is the story of Killian understanding how the world sees Captain Hook. First Once Upon a Time Fan-fiction. Rated M for a reason which means hot lemons!**

**I don't own the characters or the show, I just play with them. **

Real vs Fairytale

Emma collapsed on the couch of her new apartment. She feels today's exhaustion going through her. Between a typical day in Storybrooke and having Killian on the mind...every... single... moment just drained her energy. She smiled for his continuing persistence. She never encountered a man who is desperate for her attention and treats every moment like gold.

She looked on the coffee table and saw a little mess. Not only did she see the Once Upon a Time book that Henry takes everywhere, there were also books and Disney movies of every fairytale character she personally knows. She laughed as she saw the DVD's of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and the list continued. Emma laughed at the sight. "I should have watched the movies just to know what am I dealing with everyday." she said to herself. Then she saw a couple of movies about one particular fairytale...Peter Pan. She saw Disney's Peter Pan, Hook, Neverland, and another version of Peter Pan.

Emma was startled when she heard Henry's voice "I thought you might want to do some research."

"Oh my god kid! You startled me!"

"Sorry."

Emma picked up all of the Peter Pan movies "Something you want to tell me or warn me?"

"No, I just thought you might find the movies funny now. Now that you've seen the real deal with Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Same thing goes for the other movies."

Emma absorbed all of the Disney movies with the fairytales. Especially the Peter Pan one. "You know I could use a good laugh about my life here."

"Good...well I'm going!" Henry rushed out the apartment like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey! Kid! Where are you going?"

"I promised Mary Margaret to get something for the baby. I'll see you soon!" he closed the door behind him before Emma said a word.

Emma looked down at the Peter Pan movie that was in her hands. She was tempted to watch. She smiled "What the hell." she putted on the movie and braced herself for some laughs. Boy she really did laugh, watching Peter trying to get Wendy and her brothers to come to Neverland. _"__There it is, Wendy. Second star to  
>the right and straight on till morning."<em> She shook her head knowing how much of a trouble maker he really was.

Then her heart raced a little when it came to the first pirate scene showing a gentle Mr. Smee and the infamous Captain Hook on the Jolly Roger trying to track Pan. "_Blast that Peter Pan! If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair. But where is it? Mermaid Lagoon? No, we've searched that..."_

"Well we actually did that for real. But my Killian is sexier than that." she laughed at herself. _'Did she just admitted that Killian was hers?'_ she thought to herself. Then a knock came to the door.

As she opened the door there stood Killian as his usual sexy self. _'Speak of the devil.'_ Emma thought but she smiled for his unexpected visit and at the same time a little uncomfortable for what she was watching in the other room.

"Hello Love." He was handing her a rose which was becoming his signature way of greeting her as well as a proposition that comes with it. She smiled warmly to his little gift and his smile. "I was wondering if you like for us to have a second date?" Killian got closer to her giving her his best seductive voice. "Because lass I think our first one went very well."

Emma felt her body ache for his attention. How much more can she resist this man? This pirate of hers? How could Disney and every writer be so wrong about how Captain Hook is? His smell of leather, rum, and the sea was permanent on him that it soothed and aroused Emma at the same time. His blue eyes were so beautiful to get lost in, just as much as his thick accent with a pirate speech attached. He can any girl he wanted and he knows it. Yet he's doing everything in his power to have her.

"I think it went well too..." before she finished a sentence Killian kissed her. Using his tongue exploring her mouth in exploration and desperation. She moaned into the kiss. She was thinking to hell about a second date, she wants Killian in her bed right now. She was rubbing her body against his, signaling what she wants.

Then Killian heard something in her living room. "What's in your room lass?" Emma listened to what he's hearing.

_"I've got it! Tiger Lily, Smee! T-Tiger Lily, Captain? The Chief's daughter. She'll know where Pan is hiding. B-B-But, but will she talk, Captain?"_

"Oh..." How was she going to explain this?

"I thought I heard Smee's name." Killian said trying to look over Emma's shoulder and then went inside. He looked the television that Emma had introduced to him a while ago. Emma went to him and waiting to see his reaction as he absorbed as to what he's watching.

_"Now let me see, where was I?"  
>Oh, dear, dear, dear Captain Hook. Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know."<br>"Good form," Mr. Smee? Blast good form! Did Pan show good form when he did this to me?"  
>Why, Captain, cutting your hand off was only a childish prank, you might say."<br>"Aye! But throwing it to the crocodile! That cursed beast liked the taste of me so well... he's followed me ever since, licking his chops...for the rest of me."_

Killian looked at Emma with a shocked look on his face "Is this me?"

Emma shook her head "No, this an animated version of you."

"But this is how the world thinks of me."

Emma answered him in his own pirate language "Aye." Killian looked back at the television. Seeing Smee comforting Hook about the Crocodile.

_"And he'd have had you by now, Captain...if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now when he's about, he warns ya as ya might say with his tick-tock...  
>tick-tock, tick-tock.<br>"Smee? Smee! Oh, save me, Smee! Please, don't let him get me, Smee! Please, don't let him get me, Smee! Smee!"_

Then Killian did something that Emma never expected him to do. He started laughing! "Emma love! They used a real Crocodile!" Then Emma started laughing along with him too. For the crocodile was supposed to be Rumplestilskin.

"Look Killian if you don't want to see this, I understand."

"No Lass, I need to see what people have heard of me and Smee and Peter Pan."

"Well...Captain Hook there's many movies about you and Peter Pan."

"Then we'll watch all of them." Killian was determined to understand what people thought about him. What made Emma so hesitant to be with him. At first he thought it was her abandonment issues, but now maybe it was also this reputation of what everyone knows about the infamous Captain Hook. After all, she did recognized him immediately when she found out his nickname in the enchanted forest was Hook.

_Flashback "Hook? As in Captain Hook?" she asked. "Oh, you heard of me?" he countered with a smile_. He just had no idea that Emma has heard of him in the ordinary world. Especially as the villain.

Killian and Emma watched every Peter Pan and Captain Hook movie. Many times Killian laughed in delight to what he saw. Other times he was frustrated of how the information was wrong. Especially when it comes to him and Peter Pan.

Emma held on to his good hand "Killian, are you okay?"

"I just understand now why you always saw me as a villain. Why you were so hesitant to go out with me. Every movie shows I'm the villain and Peter is the hero."

"I'm sorry about that. But you proved me wrong Killian and you definitely showed that Peter really was a devil-like kid. Well a disturbed adult who became a kid didn't want to grow up."

Killian chuckled and looked at his hook. The item that gave him his nickname that everyone knows. "Are you afraid of this?" Killian raised his hook. "Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?"

Emma held his hook and kissed it "I'm not afraid of your hook. I'm afraid you'll break my heart. Because you stole it."

"Aye lass, that's how I feel." Killian kissed her with desperate love and passion. Emma responded with the same amount. They don't realize how much they have in common. Both of them abandoned by family, always running from something. They were both lost just like Peter Pan and lost boys.

Their kisses continued in a heated passion. What made Emma laugh in between was hearing Hook's pirate crew cheering for their captain in one of the movies. As if the crew was cheering for what their captain was doing now. "Aye see love, my crew praises my conquest! Right through the television!" Emma rolled her eyes in laughter.

"Alright Captain Hook.." Emma looked at him seductively as she grabbed on to his leather jacket collar. "...why don't you show me how a real pirate plunders without mercy." Killian looked at her with hungry lust in his eyes. She had no idea what she unleashed within him. He immediately grabbed her leaving the television on and went to her bed.

Like horny teenagers they ripped each other's clothes off. Of course Killian got the pleasure of using his hook to do that deed. Emma loved it when he took his hook and carefully slid down her blouse to tear the material off. She felt the cold metal from her neck to her belly button. They have been having this sexual tension between them. Back and forth ever since they met. She shivered for she actually going to be having sex with the most famous pirate that the whole world know about.

Emma kept on kissing him and started wrapping her legs around his waist rubbing herself on his clothed hardness. Killian groaned for he knew he was going to have his Swan tonight. If anyone interfered their blissful union, they're going to face more than Killian's hook! This was the night that Killian was after, since the day he met her.

"Emma," He groaned. His eyes traveling up the length of my body. "You have no idea how long I've waited to see you like this."

"Me too." Emma replied breathlessly. Her breath hitched as she moved forward again. Grabbing him by his belt, Killian crushed their hips together as she claimed his mouth again. He let her take the lead as she teased his tongue with hers. Emma felt his hand move to the waistband of her pants. She unfastening the clasp of his belt before pulling it open. She felt her pants slip smoothly down her legs. Emma unbuttoned the button and slid the zipper down before pushing his pants down over his hips.

They stood there and stared, bodies flushed from arousal. That's when Emma noticed how large he is. Placing one hand behind her neck, Killian pulled her toward him again as his lips crushed Emma's hungrily. His fervor was intense, overwhelming, and all the passion he had for her was pouring out into the kiss. His hand began moving, away from her neck, downwards. He paused, taking a moment to caress her breast through her bra as he broke the kiss.

Emma barely noticed as his hand left to unclasp her bra. Of course he was having trouble. "Bloody hell lass this garment of yours love. This is truly the one time I wish I didn't have a hook for a hand!" he said frustratingly.

Emma giggled for she knew most men have problems unhooking the bra with two hands. "Don't worry about it Killian, just use your hook for what it does best." Killian smirked and used his hook to tear the front center of her bra. As he did her breasts spilled out from their confinement.

His breath was caught in his throat "You're beautiful lass, the most beautiful woman in all the realms."

"I bet you say that to all the lasses you bed." Emma teased.

Killian looked at her seriously "I actually don't, I never complimented them. They just come on to me without effort."

"Maybe that's why you're in love with me... I made you work for it!" Emma laughed. Then she stopped laughing when his mouth sought her nipple causing her to moan aloud when it made contact. He sucked gently, allowing his teeth to catch it before releasing and repeating the process. A white hot sensation flooded through her body and she moaned as he simultaneously pinched and bit at the same time. Emma was coming undone and he hadn't even touched her where it mattered most.

Her hands took a gratuitous tour of his chest and abdominal muscles. Emma had let her fingers trail through his hair along his chest, following it as it trailed down below slipping her hand below and caressed his cock. He WAS huge. She let her fingers slide down his length as his breathing hitched. She gripped him somewhat firmly, sliding her hand up before gently letting the pad of her thumb slide across the tip. He groaned aloud.

"Fuck!" He moved away from my breasts. Emma smiled, repeating the action of sliding her grip down his length before returning to the top and just barely touching the tip. A shudder ran through him. "Emma. Stop love or I'll come undone before we even start."

He sat, looking up at her as she climbed on top of him in nothing but panties. "You are mine Captain Hook!"

Killian looked at her with a smirk "Being yours, would be awfully big adventure love." Emma genuinely smiled lovingly. She knew this line, he was giving her the famous line that Hook and Peter Pan had said to one another when it came to close death. Claiming it's the next adventure and they we're ready to die. Just like Hook right now, is ready to live in happiness. That would be his adventure with Emma.

Emma noticed he still has his hook and brace on. What she said was true, that she wasn't afraid of his hook, but she wanted to show Killian that she's also in love with the man before he became the infamous Captain Hook. She went to his left arm and started to undo his brace. Killian began to feel a little bit of anxiety. He honestly feels truly naked without his metal replacement of his hand. "Emma love, you don't have to take that off. I'll be careful."

"Killian, I love you...all of you with and without your hook." Once she took it off, there was nothing but an arm stump. Killian may have become famous once he got a hook for a hand, but the loss of the hand is also a reminder of the failed battle with Rumplestilskin. He looked at it with some sadness in his eyes. Emma brought his stump to her lips and kissed the area where his hand should be. A tear escaped Killian's eye as he saw his beloved kissing his sore spot. As if her kiss can make his hand heal. In a way Killian was healing...within his heart. The darkness that he had, was almost non-existence.

Killian went back into concentration of pleasuring Emma. Her panties were just plain wet at this point as he soon found out. He pulled her toward him, his mouth latching onto her nipple again while his hand that had been at her hip trailed to the front, slipping beneath the fabric. He growled, low in his throat when he felt the palpable indication of how much she wanted him.

Killian kissed her deeply, with an aggression that stemmed from all the coy glances and roundabout flirting they'd been engaging in for close to a year. His finger slipped inside her, causing her to thrust her hips forward. He moved it out back out while sliding forward, letting it press onto clitoris. Emma gasped, thrusting again as she let her head fall backwards.

"Killian." I groaned as his fingertip moved against the sensitive juncture of nerves. He didn't relent, instead pulling his mouth from her breast. "What do you need, Emma?" he asked me huskily.

_'That accent! Dear Lord, it was hot.' _she thought. _'What a pirate, he wants me to beg for him!' _

He followed the question by attaching his mouth to her neck, finding that sweet spot just below the back of her ear that forced another moan from her.

"You. Killian." She managed to get out. "I need you." Her hand was back to stroking him with an easy, languid rhythm. His hips bucked involuntarily beneath her.

Then there was no more waiting, Killian flipped Emma on her back and aligned his penis to her entrance. He went in slowly and patiently. They both moaned for they finally are connected in a lover's union that both of their bodies sang for each other.

_'Oh fuck. He was stretching me so wide.'_Emma thought.

She began to move, pushing up with her legs wrapped around Killian's waist. Their bodies did the ancient rhythm that has been around forever. The kept kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. The more he thrusted the more Emma encouraged him with her moaning. She could feel the pleasure building within her. The anticipation and games they had been playing had been a form of foreplay all on their own. They felt like this was their inaugurating experience that was destined to happen at this point in time. No more games. No more resisting.

Emma moved her hands to his chest again, tracing his nipple as she lowered her head to claim his mouth again. He had completely taken over the rhythm of their coupling like the captain he is, as his need overwhelmed him. His hand abandoned my nipple to find my clit again.

"Oh, God. Killian!" I moaned loudly, barely noticing the echo of sound bouncing off the walls of the larger room outside.

"Emma, tell me you love me!" Killian groaned as he kept thrusting

"I Love you! Please." He grunted, thrusting deep, reaching a carnal place inside me which somehow enabled her to lose her inhibitions. "Killian! Fuck me harder! I want you to come for me!"

_'Who the fuck did I think I was? I'm saying things I've never said aloud before.__What if I get pregnant again?__Do I want his baby?'_Emma thought for a moment and realized she was totally in love with him that she'll happily carry his child. Even though she had Henry...well half of the time anyway, but she missed out on his childhood. To be a mother again and have a father to raise him too. Emma smiled as she continued of focusing on the pleasure Hook was giving her. She's accepting the possibility of being pregnant. She'll gladly have his child.

Her face flushed red but it seemed to turn him on even more. He obliged her demands by thrusting into me with a rough, reckless abandon. His movements on her clit increased while she was grinding herself into his palm, desperate to take that plunge into euphoria.

"Emma." He purred, next to her ear. He traced his tongue alone the outer rim of her ear before speaking again. "I want you to come for me." Emma shivered as goose bumps rose on her skin.

He pressed the tip of his finger onto her clitoris once more and with a final rub; Emma crested the height that she had been so desperately seeking before falling into the waves of oblivion. She was aware of him thrusting a few more times before he shuddered within me as he came with full force. "AH ...Ah...oh...oh love!" Killian thrusted a couple more times as kept coming inside her.

He pulsated within Emma as she rested against his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments, allowing their bodies to relax. The entire bedroom smelled like sex. Emma smiled to herself as Killian spoke. "That was… wow." He began. "Well worth the wait." Emma laughed kissing his cheek. "Oh love, I'm sorry I got carried away. You could be with child because of this."

Emma shrugged her shoulders "Killian, if I get pregnant, then I'll gladly have your child." Killian smiled widely.

"Really? You want to have my children?"

"I actually do see us having a family of our own." Killian fiercely kissed her with a passion. He knows now that one day she'll be his wife and will birth his children. He loved Henry, but he would love children of his own. Besides Henry is growing up.

"I can definitely see us having a house by the ocean, and having a boat for me to steer and bring you and children along. Having amazing adventures." Killian imagined and Emma could see that too. They can totally balance a life on land and a life on sea. Emma knew if Killian didn't go out in the water sometime, he'll stir crazy.

Then Emma laughed when she thought of something. "What's so funny love?"

"You do realize that my first son is the great-grandson of Peter Pan? Then when I have your children, I'll be continuing your bloodline. I'll have the child from Peter Pan's bloodline and Captain Hook's bloodline!" Emma laughed.

Killian laughed at the irony. "Do you want to know what's more funny love? Not only I knew Peter Pan, but also I had fights with the Crocodile (Rumplestilskin), I raised Balefire somewhat, and now I'll be somewhat raising your son. I have personally dealt with this Bloodline for four generations! Emma laughed at Hook's curse with the Peter Pan/Rumplestilskin bloodline. He truly dealt with that family for four generations.

"Now to get something straight love, I'm going to clarify the myths of the famous Captain Hook!"

Emma listened "Do tell."

"True I lost my hand from a man who looked like a Crocodile and got a hook for a hand. I got lost in Neverland. I tried to stay out of Peter Pan's way, not trying to have a fight with him or the lost boys at every moment I can. It's him who was the trouble maker! I maybe three hundred years old, but I'm not an old man with a black curly wig. It's true I have a first mate named Smee and a glorious boat name the Jolly Roger. It's true that I'm a pirate. I can be ruthless, but I'm also fair. I always keep my promises. My name is Killian...James is actually my middle name. I not afraid of the Crocodile or any animal, nor am I afraid of ticking clocks!"

Just to test it out Emma made a clock 'Tick Tock, Tick Tock sound with her tongue and Killian looked at her with a stern look "Really love?"

Emma smiled "Just testing."

Killian grabbed her face with his hand and passionately kissed her. "I love you Swan."

"And I love you Captain Hook."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you readers for the comments, favorites and followers. I wasn't sure to continue the story because of the lack of reviews. I know several readers loved the story, so I continued for them. So Thank you again for those who did let me know how much they like the story.**

**I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters. I'm just playing with them.**

Chapter 2

Emma woke up with a smile on her face and in her heart. For the first time she felt peace, home, and being loved. Surrounded by warmth from another body sleeping soundly right next to her. Emma turned her head and saw Killian sleeping. She couldn't tell if he was more handsome sleeping or awake. As she made small movements, Killian began to stir, pressing his hardness against her. Emma moaned in delight, for she never had a wonderful sexual experience than she had with Killian. Then again that man worked very hard (no pun intended) to simply be with her.

"Morning lass, are you awake?" Killian asked he even though his eyes were still closed from sleep.

"No." Emma answered as Killian started to give her several kisses on her bare shoulder. She smiled while still trying to sleep. Then Killian started going up kissing her face making a pirate trail of kisses. Emma started to giggle for his scruff was tickling her. Then she finally opened her eyes to see his beautiful blue ones, and then they kissed with a loving acceptance that they we're finally together. No teasers, no games, no heartache.

"Killian smiled with a bit of playfulness in his eyes. "I could definitely get used to this."

"Really? You're not going to miss sailing the ocean and having adventures as a pirate?" Emma questioned. After all, this is the famous Captain Hook. Can he get really tied down and get used to dry land for a long time?

"Love, I know this is your insecurity talking but I traded the Jolly Roger for you. That ship was my prized possession. It was also my ticket to any kind of freedom I desired. I knew what I was giving up, just so you can return. Return to me. Don't realize how much I love you?" Emma smiled and she was about to get teary eyed which she barely does. "Besides, I was thinking that when we get into a somewhat normal relationship routine, that I can own a different ship and we can sail the sea together whenever we want to get away."

"What are you planning to do here? In Storybrooke, as in what kind of job are you planning to get?"

Killian was actually thinking about this for a while. He wants to have a happily ever after with Emma. Enable for him to have it though he has to make a decent living. "I was thinking of having my own business in selling and making ships. Sense I know everything there is to know about them."

Emma brightened for that idea. That way Killian will have his time with the sea and have all those three hundred years of knowledge come to great use. "Killian, I honestly think that's clever. But how will you have the money to start this business ?"

Killian smirked "I have a few treasures that I saved...from my pirate adventures. I can sell them easily and it can afford me not only to start my own business but also a new place as well for me to live...and hopefully the lady I love will someday come to live with me."

Emma kissed him with a passion, giving him a yes without words. As they kissed and getting more heated they heard "Mom I'm home!" Henry called out. Emma and Killian wanted to burst out laughing for they had a little taste of 'children interrupting the moment'.

"Coming kid!" Emma called out.

Emma quickly got dressed in a sort of panic, how was she going to explain this to Henry? Killian knocked her out of her thoughts "What do you want me to do love?" he whispered.

"I don't know...you are going to have to come out eventually. He's going to know that you're here. I-."

"So how's Killian Mom? I know he's here because there's a rose on the table!" Henry said with humor in his voice.

Killian raised his eyebrows, he totally forgot about his little present to Emma when he got distracted last night. He looked at Emma with a smirk "Well...that's taken care of." Emma rolled her eyes. Killian decided to get dressed too, first thing he putted on was his brace for his hook. Emma stared at his famous metal object that made men tremble in fear and gave Killian his famous nickname. She shivered for the object that injured and probably killed people, gives her pleasure instead. She couldn't help but see Killian couldn't the brace on fast enough to his liking. Emma really wants him to comfortable when it comes to his missing hand. The hook is like a mask covering not only his injury, but also covering up the heartache that came with it.

Emma went to Killian and helped him secure his brace. "Thank you love." Killian said in almost relief that his hook is back on.

"I want you to be comfortable, even when it comes to showing your stump." she said as she was touching his brace and his upper arm.

"Aye, I am comfortable...only around you." he winked at her. Then they hear the sounds of the television. Obviously Henry putted it on, but they hear what sounds like from the movie Hook. Emma smirked at Killian for that was one the movies they saw last night. "Should I give your son a real encounter with me hook darling?"

Emma smiled with mischief "But wouldn't that be bad form Captain?"

"Aye, it would." he smirked as he got the rest of his clothing on and decided to greet Henry when a specific moment came on. On the television Hook's men were cheering for the Captain as Smee was delivering his newly sharpened Hook. Henry was memorized by the television when Killian sneaked behind him. As on the screen, As Captain Hook's hook was put on him with flashes of light sparkled, Killian put his hook in front of Henry's face in a quick flash.

Henry jumped up startled. while Killian laughed. "That was not funny!" Killian kept on laughing.

"I thought a lad like yourself would want to see the real thing!" he still kept chuckling.

"I've already seen your hook! Also I'm not afraid of you!"

"That's good lad, I'm glad you're not afraid of me." he said sincerely. "Sense your mother and I are officially together... finally." Henry looked at him with understanding. "Are you okay with that?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, my mom deserves to be happy...and you have chasing her since you first saw her." Killian smirked at the whole time of him chasing her...that he'd finally won. "Just one thing though." he said as Killian listened. "Try not to act like my dad or try to replace him."

Killian thought about this for a moment. "Remember the time, you and I were hanging around all the time so your mother would do her work?" Henry nodded. "Did you like our time together? What did you see me as?"

"A cool guy who knew many thing things about everything and a guy to count on." Henry replied.

"That's exactly what I want to be for you. I'm not asking you to think or call me dad, just a friend you can rely on. Whatever you need or want, I'm here for you as well as your mother. Does that sound like good form to you?"

"Definitely good form. It sound like a promise."

Killian winked "I always keep my promises."

"So does Captain Hook in every film" Henry grinned. "Have seen the films?"

Killian snickered "Aye, I did. Last night with your mother we watched every Peter Pan and myself movies. How right and wrong about everything. Just try not to think of me as that." He used his hook to point out the screen where it showed Dustin Hoffman's version of Captain Hook.

Henry laughed "I can't help it. Even when I first saw you... I thought of you from this. Almost everyone does."

"I never thought I was a legend, especially in this realm."

"Yeah well, don't let it get to your head!" Emma said coming out hearing the whole conversation. She went to Killian giving him a kiss.

"Come on you guys! I know you two are together, but please keep the touchy stuff to yourself!" Henry exaggerated the gross factor.

"Lad...one day you'll find a beautiful lass yourself and then you can't stop touching her."

Emma playfully smacked him "Don't encourage him! I'm not ready for him to have a girlfriend!"

"I'm just defending our love."

"I got to go to work." She kissed Henry on the head and then gave Killian a passionate kiss. See you later."

Killian smiled as he sat on the couch with Henry. Henry looked at Killian, "You do know I'm the great grandson of Peter Pan right?"

"Aye and you're the grandson of the Crocodile."

"Don't you think that's awkward?"

"Not awkward, more like ironic. There's an old saying that truth is stranger than fiction. If people knew the real story between me and Peter Pan. People's heads would be spinning."

Henry watched as he saw the late Robin Williams as Peter Pan trying to get his kids away from Hook. "Too bad the real Peter Pan wasn't like that."

"Like what?" Killian asked.

"Honorable."

"It's so weird how in all of the movies, Peter Pan was the good guy and Captain Hook was the bad guy. In real life, it's reversed. You're more honorable than he is."

Killian smiled at him "Aye."

Henry and Killian watched the rest of the film in silence.


End file.
